


Eros Crowned

by baranduin



Category: The Mask of Apollo - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of a Yuletide Treat for dear Ruby, who wanted a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros Crowned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RubyNye

 

 

He walked me to the door, Dion did, after he placed the kylix in my hands. We stood in the doorway, Delphi waiting in the Goddess-kissed moonlight, and still we stood in silence.

Dion put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and his face was marble pale except for the dark shine of his eyes and the red of his mouth. Some would say I made the first move, but it was not so, I would not have dared. 

It was Dion who placed his warm lips on mine as we stood bathed in Delphi's cool light. 

 


End file.
